Imelda Rivera
|pets = Pepita (cat alebrije) |friends = Miguel, Pepita, Héctor, Dante, Frida Kahlo, The Riveras |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz |likes = Her family, shoemaking, Día de los Muertos, bread of the dead, singing, dancing, Héctor, Héctor's music, "La Llorona" |dislikes = Music (formerly), Héctor (formerly), a relative leaving her and the family behind, defiance and disobedience, nonsense, computers, not being able to cross, her photo out of place, threats to her family (especially living members), Ernesto de la Cruz and his murder of Héctor |powers = Shoe making Detachable limbs |weapons = Her black shoe |fate = Makes up with Héctor, reunited with their daughter, and watch their great-great-grandchildren play music. }} Imelda Rivera (also known as Mamá Imelda) is the tritagonist of the nineteenth Pixar animated film, Coco. She is Héctor's wife, Coco's mother, Oscar and Felipe's younger sister, Elena and Victoria's grandmother, Berto, Gloria and Enrique's great-grandmother and Miguel, Socorro, Abel, Rosa, Benny and Manny's great-great-grandmother. In the film, Imelda is voiced by Alanna Ubach, who portrays Serena from Legally Blonde. Background Imelda was born in 1899 and had two younger brothers, Felipe and Oscar. As a young woman she met and fell in love with Héctor Rivera. The two of them married, and had loved music together, often singing with each other. Eventually, Imelda became pregnant and gave birth their daughter, Socorro at nineteen, who they nicknamed him "Coco." Imelda wished to settle down with her husband and daughter. However, Héctor left the family to travel with his friend, Ernesto Da La Cruz. He never returned. Imelda became embittered to her husband and was left with a child to raise. She tore his face off their family portrait of her, him and their daughter. Needing to support her child, Imelda became a shoe maker and banned music in her family because of the incident with her husband. She became rather good at shoe making and made it the family business, teaching her daughter and son-in-law, Julio and they taught it to Imelda's granddaughters. Imelda eventually died of old age, at around seventy years old[https://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/937366062353432578 Unkrich, Lee (December 3, 2017). "She was in her early 70’s.". (Tweet) Twitter.]. Official Biography Mamá Imelda is Miguel's great-great-grandmother, the matriarch of the Rivera family and the founder of their successful shoemaking business. Miguel meets Mamá Imelda in the Land of the Dead and discovers she does not share his passion for music Personality Physical Appearance While she is a human and a skeleton, Imelda is a very beautiful woman. She had olive skin, brown eyes and black hair. Noticeably, her black hair has grey streaks on her left side. Her hair is very long and is tied behind her in a bun decorated with purple ribbons. Imelda is tall with her skull decorated in purple and golden yellow markings. The purple ones are around her eye sockets and her golden ones are decorated near her cheek bones. She also wears short, black boots often using it as a weapon and has a long purple dress with a floral pattern. She has a brown apron that has an R on the left side of her apron pocket and a pink belt-like sash that presumably keeps her dress together. The edges of her dress also are dark purple embroidery with a floral design that has light purple stems and leaves and gold flower pedals. Her dress was also short-sleeved and she had a small necklace with a purple stone in the center. Role in the Film Gallery Trivia Relationships Héctor Rivera Prior to Héctor leaving the family on the road, Imelda and Héctor were very much in love with each other. She noted that she loved singing when her husband Miguel Rivera Imelda met her great-great-grandson, Miguel, when she probably saw him as a baby and when he was growing up and loves him very much. She was shocked to meet Miguel when he was trapped in the land of the dead and the only one of her great-great-grandchildren she has interacted with. She was angered when she learned he took her picture off of the Rivera ofrenda. However, she is described as looking at him with love and kindness despite the trouble he caused Coco: A Story of Music, Shoes, and Family while trying to send him to the land of the Living. Also, when Miguel first meets Imelda, he remains unsure if he should hug her, shake hands with her and even bow to her. They had multiple differences, as Imelda was against magic while her great-great-grandson was for it. However, it is noted that Miguel is stubborn just like Mama Imelda. She felt betrayed that he broke the blessing she bestowed upon him. Miguel attempts not to listen to her and is passionately stubborn for music while she is against it. However, Imelda is only looking out for her grandson and doesn't want him to follow the path her husband, Héctor did. When Miguel had the chance to run away, Imelda was concerned for his safety and wanted him to return home. When Imelda did meet Miguel again, she tried to force him to accept her blessing and return home. However, Miguel blamed her for ruining his life, as family are supposed to support each other and declared that Imelda would never understand. She attempts to reason with her grandson to not follow the path Héctor did, but Miguel ignored her and continued running. Dante eventually found her and brought Imelda to Miguel and Héctor while they were in trouble. Though she was happy to see her grandson, shown smiling with each other and later hugged Miguel, expressing how she is glad they found him in time. As the night is ending, Imelda agrees to help her grandson save Héctor, who their daughter Coco is forgetting. She later assaulted da la Cruz for not only murdering the love of her life, but for attempting to murder her grandson. Later, out of love for Miguel, Imelda decides that instead of forbidding him to make music, instead that he shouldn't forget how much his family loves him. She and Héctor, and the rest of their family were in absolute horror when they saw da la Cruz throw Miguel off the building but were relieved when Pepita saved him at the last minute. Imelda and Héctor send Miguel back to the land of the living before he is turned into a skeleton. One year later, on the Day of the Dead, Imelda is seen smiling as Miguel sings and plays on Héctor's guitar. Coco References Category:Coco characters Category:Disney characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Skeletons Category:Former Humans Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Grandparents